


Господь таится в мелочах

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: — Что это? — осторожно спросил Сайлас, разворачивая подарок.
Relationships: Silas Benjamin & Michelle Benjamin
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197188
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021





	Господь таится в мелочах

— Что это? — осторожно спросил Сайлас, разворачивая подарок. Какой-то странной формы кусок ткани с непонятной вышивкой и двумя торчащими в разные стороны верёвочками.

— Фаррртук! — звонко сообщила Мишель. Букву «р» она научилась выговаривать совсем недавно и очень этим гордилась. — Чтобы по утрррам ты жарррил самый вкусный омлет нам с Джеком!

Сайлас снова рассмотрел Штуку. Да, если очень постараться, просунуть голову вот сюда, а верёвочки завязать под лопатками, пропустив одну под мышкой, вторую через плечо — может получиться что-то, условно похожее на кухонный фартук.

— А это что? — он обвёл пальцем вышивку. Предмет или... хм... организм был похож на сосиску, обрамлённую четырьмя полукружиями (два справа, два слева) и множеством тонких выростов по бокам и спереди. Возможно, его должны были навести на мысль оранжевые и чёрные нитки, которыми была вышита сосиска — но нет, не навели.

— Бабочка! — просияла Мишель. — Пррравда, похожа?

Сайлас взглянул на Розу, стоящую у дочери за спиной. Скрещённые на груди руки и нахмуренные брови явно намекали, что муж и король ходит по ошеломительно тонкому льду.

Между тем Мишель подобралась к отцу и обняла его за колени.

— Папа, тебе понррравилось?

Бровки она хмурила почти так же, как мать — однако у неё гримаска выходила умилительной, а не предостерегающей.

Господь мой, взмолился Сайлас, надоумь меня, грешного! Ни солгать не хочу, ни обидеть. Ниспошли мне толику Твоей мудрости, спаси мя и сохрани.

И внял ему Господь. И ответил.

Сайлас прочистил горло, ещё раз взглянул на жену и дочь — и наконец выдавил:

— Это... Это божественно!


End file.
